Eavesdropping
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: A Wholock fic written by someone who's never watched an episode of Doctor Who in their life. Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! Another update. This time it's Wholock, which is surprising as I've never watched an episode of Doctor Who in my like (not kidding) but I got the inspiration and wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

The first time John and Sherlock were made aware of the Doctor was from eavesdropping Sally Donovan's conversation with friends.

It was an easy case to solve. Sherlock's head was spinning as he looked down at the creased, wet jacket of the victim. Nothing on the body but expensive clothes. In Sherlock's mind, it was clear that the victim has been travelling down the Thames -very dead - for a few days at least, and that the jacket was placed on him after the journey. He knew that if they turned over the body that there would be an infected scar running down his back that was due to illegal surgery. It was also the cause of his uncomfortably straight back and lack of jacket. Boring.

"Illegal surgery," Sherlock blurted out before John could question him or Lestrade could inform him of pointless details. "China, Korea… probably somewhere communist, as his previous jacket was an expensive make and they lack luxuries - "

John couldn't hold back anymore; Sherlock could see the shock and excitement in his face, "Sherlock, how can you possibly…"

"- Know that? Everything else he's wearing, sans the jacket, is an expensive make. Those designers that people buy for the label rather than the quality. He was dying…"

"Dying?" Lestrade exclaimed. "Are you kidding? He's dead, you can't just state the obvious…"

"Would you just shut up? No, don't answer that. I need to tell you the rest so I can get away from here. Okay, so he was dying. Cancer, maybe? I can't tell like this, but I'm sure it's not important.

"So, he was promised good, free surgery for his illness by his father who was possibly overbearing but never around when he was younger as he worked in the black market somewhere with a communist regime, which would explain the nice clothes yet the need to travel to Asia for surgery. They messed up but didn't tell him. On the boat back - that's probably how he ended up here - he collapsed from sepsis. Of course, if you are on your way back from illegal surgery, you are going to rent a private boat and a foreign driver. The driver killed him properly. He thought he was dying and took everything he had, including the jacket, but gave him his one because he thought the body would look suspicious without one. Dumped him in the river and sped away."

He twirled on the spot and took a deep breath, calming the excitement of his deduction in his system and began to walk away. "Come John. This was not worth my presence; I knew we should have used the webcam."

Sighing, John ran along the shore and up the steps to catch up with his long-limbed friend. He wondered, like he did everyday, why we followed his friend around like a lost puppy. He comes to the same conclusion everytime; danger, excitement and loyalty. It was a horrible, deadly and awesome combination.

John would have ran past his friend if Sherlock hadn't grabbed him by the collar, nearly choking him, and dragged him into the alcove of a building just off of the car park at the top.

"What are you doing?" hissed John, pressed firmly against his friend.

"Donovan," was Sherlock's explanation, and John peeked his head out from the alcove to seek her out.

He spotted her by the police car, arms around the neck of a very pregnant women. They seemed to be close friends, and by the stunning amount of animation in Sally's voice, he supposed he was right.

"How's Rory?" the flatmates heard Sally exclaim, seemingly too happy for her own good.

"He's all right I guess. Running around with the Doctor really does take it out of a person, especially him." The woman's ginger hair blew in the wind, and when she spoke about Rory her whole face seemed to light up.

Sally sighed sympathetically, and shook her head. "You'd think the Doctor would let up for a while. I know time doesn't stop for anyone, especially him, but he could at least give you guys a break. Especially with the little one on the way."

John jumped when the next person spoke, seemingly from nowhere. "Not going to happen."

Sally turned to look at the man whose quiff was flopped to one side due to the wind yet bowtie still immaculately straight. "Regenerated so soon, Doctor?"

The meaning of this completely evaded John, but when he looked up to see what Sherlock was taking in, he seemed completely at ease with this unknown.

"Too soon," the Doctor said, sounding something reminiscent of heartbroken, but not quite there. "You haven't changed at all since we last saw you."

"You still haven't taken a break," murmured Sally. "You know, if you don't let Amy and Rory at least have a break, then that baby of theirs will be sucked into your mess."

"Mess? This isn't a mess! None of this was ever a mess!" the Doctor shouted, and everyone in the car park turned to look at the grouping.

"Shut up Doctor," the woman - presumably Amy - said, "And Sally, it isn't a bother. We enjoy what we do."

Before she could reply, a man with sandy hair came running up to them, breathing heavily. "You know, you could've waited on me. Or not, I suppose. Hi, Sally."

"I was wondering where you were!" Sally exclaimed, before pulling him into a hug. The man - Rory? - patted her back awkwardly and seemed to internally beg for release.

Sally pulled back and nearly started conversation again before the Doctor held his hand up. "Someone's listening to us."

Amy and Rory looked ready to panic - in their own way - but Sally seemed to comprehend straight away. "If someone's listening, I know who it is."

Shit. John froze and began to think of excuses for being there. Oh, you know, bonding time… not good enough by his standards, thought John. However, Sherlock just stepped out of the alcove and towards the group.

"You saw me and my friend, I presume."

"It's not good to presume," said the Doctor.

"Maybe not for normal people, yet I'm normally right in my presumptions," replied Sherlock coldly, enunciating each syllable in the last word. "If it is private business you are exchanging, you really shouldn't be doing it out in the open."

Sally rolled her eyes again, "Well, freak, if you hadn't been so nosey then we wouldn't have to be in private!"

John, scolding himself silently for following his friend blindly once again, nearly snapped, "Drop it Sally."

Looking affronted was one of Sally's many talents as she conveyed again, however the Doctor looked interested. "You two busy? It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and if you haven't got anything planned with each other, you could join us."

Sally scoffed. Amy and Rory seemed completely bewildered by the whole exchange at this point and John was left wondering why everyone assumed that about Sherlock and himself.

"We're always free." The statement was final, as if all the plans had been made in that one sentence.

"Very well. Perhaps we'll see each other soon," the Doctor said, smiling tightly.

"Perhaps. We'll be going now," was Sherlock's reply, and he walked away with a swish of his coat and John at his heels.

The Doctor looked on. "Intriguing pair of boyfriends, there."

Sally kindly decided to speak up on their behalf, "Not together."

The Doctor sent a shocked look her way. "Like I said, intriguing."


End file.
